


Juliet's Juliet

by Cygnusorion



Category: Faking It (TV 2014), Girl Meets World
Genre: ANGST!!, Crossover, F/F, Gay Riley, Making This Up As I Go, Romance, The smiley mask of Riley, no flames, please comment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cygnusorion/pseuds/Cygnusorion
Summary: First chapter has been edited and has more content Important details has been added in Riley loves maya so much hurtsShe's loved her for a long time but it hurts so muchSeeing her with LucasWatching them hurtsBut her being happy is worth it to herBecause she's smiley RileyUnrequited loveFaking it crossover later on





	1. Riley really loves maya

> Riley really loves maya  
>  But just wants her to be happy no matter how much it hurts her  
>  So she lets maya go, lets her be with lucas her maya subsitute  
>  And it hurts so much  
>  It feels as if her heart has been ripped out  
>  Riley just wants to cry and keep cring till the salty tears that run down her cheeks are blood red  
>  But she cant  
>  Shes smiley riley  
>  her friends would know somethings wrong  
>  Maya would know somethings wrong  
>  So she smiles  
>  Smiles so much it hurts  
>  But they dont see it  
>  They dont see the sea of pain that churns under her mask of smiles  
>  A mask that no one knows about  
>  A mask she has used even before maya  
>  A mask she used on her parents before maya  
>  When she was alone and lonely  
>  So they wouldnt worry about her being friendless  
>  A mask the that would cover up the proverbial scars of bullying  
>  A mask the she now had to dawn once more  
>  But this time for the one she loved  
>  Her love for the blond that saved her from her lonelyness  
>  A gift from god  
>  That climbed through her window like an angel  
>  An answer to her prayers  
>  A friend  
>  But over time it turned into love  
>  Her first and only love  
>  She'd do anything for mayas happiness  
>  Even if hurt her  
>  But day after day  
>  Watching maya with lucas  
>  Made her hurt  
>  Made her want to look away  
>  But then theyd know  
>  So she pretended it didnt hurt  
>  But it did and pretending made it worse  
>  Untill it filled her entire being  
>  She was drowning  
>  In the sea of pain that churned underneath the mask  
>  So she did the only thing she could  
>  She sang  
>  On the roof tops  
>  Where she could get away  
>  From the heartbreak and the pain  
>  Where no one knew she would go  
>  They would never look for her there  
>  She sang songs she wrote songs of pain  
>  Of heartache  
>  Of maya  
>  Of lucas  
>  Of her  
>  And her mask  
>  And it helped  
>  When they asked where she went she told them she went on walks and she did just not every time  
>  When they asked what she wrote she said a diary  
>  She kept it under lock and key  
>  Maya looked at her weird the first time she saw the lock  
>  She told maya it was nothing  
>  Maya was skeptical but let it go  
>  She was busy with lucas  
>  A date  
>  It made her heart hurt that maya didnt care more  
>  But she smiled and said nothing  
>  As time past she wrote songs about her past with maya  
>  how she saved her from the lonelyness  
>  How she stopped the bullying just by being by her side  
>  How maya became the most important thing to her  
>  How she helped maya believe in herself and her art  
>  How she figured how much she really loved maya  
>  How happy maya made her  
>  And how much maya hurt her with out knowing  
>  How maya would react to her love if she ever found out  
>  How mayas happiness came before hers  
>  And then came highschool  
>  The crockpot of teenage drama  
>  Friendship troubles  
>  Mayas lucas troubles  
>  She started working part time  
>  Drama so much drama  
>  It stressed her out  
>  She started smoking  
>  She added that to her secrets  
>  And then it happened  
>  A woman found her singing on the rooftop  
>  An owner of a small recording company  
>  She begged me to become an artist at her firm  
>  Even when i refused she begged  
>  I crumbled after a couple months of her persistence  
>  Made it clear it was just going to be one song under an alias  
>  Juliet's juliet  
>  Started recording just one song  
>  One song turned into two  
>  Two turned into an album  
>  I never stopped  
>  My music started to gather attention  
>  In junior year  
>  I started to rap in some songs  
>  It turned out i was good at that too  
>  My music was popular  
>  My agent the owner of the company  
>  Her name was Destiny  
>  She wanted to do tours  
>  I refused  
>  Nobody knew i was juliet  
>  I wanted to keep it that way  
>  People finding would mean maya finding out  
>  Most of my song were about her  
>  They would know who i was singing about if they knew it was me  
>  Said i would tour after highschool and only in a disguise  
>  When senior year came  
>  Maya was gonna go to a college for art then maybe become an art teacher  
>  Said my father inspired her  
>  They wanted to know what i would do for my future  
>  I could be valedictorian after all  
>  With farkle and smackle and me competing for the spot  
>  Told them i was going to travel  
>  It wasnt a total lie  
>  My parents didnt approve  
>  Said i should go to college  
>  Maya wanted me to the same college as her  
>  But it would hurt too much to stay close to her  
>  They said it would be hard for me to travel money wise  
>  Money wouldnt matter if i really was going to travel  
>  They didnt know i was rich from my music  
>  After graduation i picked up and left  
>  I was at odds with my parents  
>  They didnt like my choice  
>  I wrote about that too  
>  I started to tour  
>  In a white wig and a smiling mask that cried  
>  Wearing purple contacts  
>  Hide my face but not my figure  
>  The mystery made me more popular  
>  Interviews left and right  
>  Still talked to maya barely saw her though  
>  Took the edge off the pain  
>  Only returned home for christmas  
>  Smiled my way through it  
>  Things were still strained with my parents  
>  Won a few grammys that year  
>  Popular as ever  
>  People wanted to know who i was  
>  I wasnt telling  
>  Bought myself a nice house in france  
>  And hawaii  
>  And rome  
>  Austrailia  
>  Japan  
>  It was nice to have money  
>  Went home for christmas again  
>  Didnt go as well this time  
>  Having christmas dinner  
>  With my parents family maya lucas farkle and smackle  
>  Maya and lucas annouced that they were engaged  
>  That hurt  
>  They didnt tell me beforehand  
>  Wanted it to be a surprise  
>  oh boy was it  
>  My parents pestered about me getting married  
>  Hah  
>  Then about grandchildren  
>  My phone kept going off  
>  Tried to ignore it had enough to deal with Without work butting in  
>  My parents kept on going on and on about finding someone  
>  Phone just kept ringing  
>  She had called three times already  
>  Maya told me to just answer it was annoying her  
>  When I finally picked it up  
>  It Was not a conversation i wanted to have at the table  
>  Hello  
>  Hello riley its me claire  
>  It was my agent  
>  I told you not to call me when I'm at my parents  
>  I didn't want them to find out  
>  And my parents were starting to stress me out  
>  Yeah sorry but I needed to talk to you  
>  If it's about what I think it's about I already told you no  
>  But dont you think its to come out as juliets juliet  
>  you got a movie offer and it is big  
>  We are not talking about this right now claire  
>  They are willing to pay 100 million  
>  For your identity to be shown in their movie  
>  And for you to be the lead actress  
>  I think it's time to show them who you are  
>  So what if they find out who you are  
>  You are stronger than you think you are  
>  I've known you for a long time Riley  
>  Ever since I found you singing on that rooftop  
>  Screaming out to be heard proverbially  
>  I didn't have anything to say to that  
>  I looked around table  
>  Maybe it was time to come out  
>  To take off the mask  
>  To let the truth of my identity out  
>  Maya's getting married  
>  Leaving me behind  
>  Tears welled up in my eyes  
>  I blinked them away  
>  And made a choice  
>  Fine I think it's time as well  
>  Finally she breathed out  
>  I hung up  
>  They asked me who that was  
>  In that moment  
>  I decided that they would find out with the rest of the world  
>  Told them it was a friend from my travels  
>  Maya looked at me weird  
>  i told them i was going for a walk  
>  And walked off  
>  When I got to the roof  
>  I lit my cig  
>  Feeling the breeze through my hair  
>  I was Taking drags off my cigarette  
>  When did you start smoking  
>  I jumped and almost dropped my cigarette  
>  Holy shit maya don't scare me like that  
>  I looked away from the girl I loved  
>  The one who hurt me so much  
>  The one who is hurting me  
>  I couldn't even look at her without feeling the pain in my heart  
>  You're swearing too  
>  Hmm oh yeah  
>  Riley  
>  Yea  
>  When we drift so far apart  
>  I didn't answer  
>  I didn't want to answer  
>  I'm going to school to become an art teacher  
>  She said  
>  I still didn't look at her  
>  Why won't you look at me  
>  I still wouldn't look at her  
>  Maya slapped my cigarette out my hands  
>  Look at me Riley  
>  I lit another one and took out my phone  
>  Dialed the airport  
>  My hands were shaking  
>  I Couldn't be so close to her  
>  Especially right now  
>  Not after what happened today  
>  It hurt so much  
>  It was like pouring salt on an open wound  
>  I felt like I was about to break  
>  Shatter into a thousand pieces  
>  Told them to get my plane ready  
>  After i hung up  
>  I finally looked at her  
>  Maybe for the last time  
>  I didn't know if I could see her again  
>  I gave maya soft kiss  
>  I wanted to do that for a long time  
>  But this was probably going to be the first and the last  
>  Told her good bye  
>  Told her to be happy  
>  Tears rolling down my face  
>  And wearing a bittersweet smile  
>  I walked away


	2. Maya's pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya's p.o.v. (point of view)

Riley story chapter 2

Maya's pov   
Me and Lucas are driving to Cory and topanga's  
I'm in the passengers seat  
Listening to Juliet's Juliet  
I loved her music  
She sang with such emotion   
While staring at the engagement ring on my finger  
It was so sweet the way Lucas proposed   
We weren't hiding it   
It was a week ago   
We wanted it to be a surprise   
We wanted to wait for Christmas   
So Riley would be there   
We talk every once and a while   
But it will be good to her face to face  
My best friend   
I haven't seen her for a year  
The car comes to a stop  
Meeting up with Farkle and Isadora there  
It's great to see everyone  
Dinner is good  
I'm excited I finally get give the news of the engagement  
When I give the news   
Holding Lucas's hand  
Everyone is congratulating us  
Rileys smiling   
It's her usual smile  
But something seems off  
I can't place it  
After a while Riley parents are pestering her about finding a man  
Someone to be with  
Topanga saying she wants grandchildren  
That nagging feeling about Riley keeps coming back  
I ignore it   
It happens sometimes  
But nothing's come of it  
Her phone starts ringing I forget about it  
She lets it go to voicemail   
The person has called twice more   
I'm getting annoyed   
I tell her to just answer it   
I'm curious as to who's calling on Christmas   
Hello she answers  
I told you not to call me when I'm at my parents  
Woah did Riley just say that   
I looked around   
Everyone was shocked   
They've never heard her talk like that  
If it's about what I think it's about I already told you no  
There it is again who is she talking to  
That she shows a side of her we've never seen  
Riley's face ran though many emotions  
Exasperation  
Shock  
Happiness  
Thoughtful  
Pain as she looked around  
Fine I think it's time as well  
She hung up the phone  
She told us she was was going for a walk  
After she closed the door I made to follow her  
My curiosity was at its peak   
I had questions that need to be answered  
I followed her up to the roof   
I never knew she came up here  
Imagine my surprise when smiley Riley pulled out a pack of cigarettes and proceeded to smoke one  
What else did I not know  
I'm supposed to be her best friend   
Am I even that anymore  
When did you start smoking I asked  
She jumped and almost dropped her cigarette  
Holy shit maya don't scare like that  
She wouldn't look at me   
Your swearing too  
When did she start doing that  
Hmm oh yea she said  
Riley  
Yea  
When did we drift so far apart  
She didn't answer  
I didn't know what to say  
So I changed the subject  
I'm going to school to become an art teacher  
She didn't say anything  
And she still wouldn't look at me  
Why won't you look at me  
She just kept smoking  
So I slapped it out of her hand  
Look at me I yelled at her  
She just lit another one and took out her phone  
Her hands were shaking  
She told someone to get her plane ready  
Whatever that meant  
I wasn't focused on that  
She finally looked at me   
She was crying   
Then she kissed me   
Why would Riley kiss me  
She said goodbye   
She was crying   
She told me to be happy   
Is she leaving   
She walked away  
By the time I snapped out of my haze of confusion she was gone  
I tried to look for her but she was gone  
Just gone  
I slowly walked back to the apartment   
When I entered alone they asked me where Riley was  
Gone I said   
My voice hoarse   
What's wrong Lucas asked  
Riley um  
Riley what farkle questioned  
She kissed me   
Everyone looked shocked  
She said she was leaving   
She was crying  
Maya's sadness   
Turned into anger  
Anger at herself   
She punched a wall  
Lucas was shocked at my anger and words  
She looked like she was in so much pain I said  
I must've hurt her so much  
I started to cry  
I was her best friend I whispered  
I should have noticed that she was hurting  
I need to talk to her   
I need to say I'm sorry  
Lucas tried to cheer me up  
Said whatever happened it wasn't my fault   
It didn't help  
I took out nut my phone to call her  
The dial is ringing   
Then I get the answering machine  
No  
I call her again   
She doesn't pick up   
I try again   
Same result   
The beep sounds   
Riley you can't do this   
Please don't do this   
Don't shut me out please  
I need to tell you I'm sorry  
Riley  
Please answer your phone  
I hang up  
I'm going home Lucas  
Do you want me to come with you   
No I need to be alone right now


	3. Chapter 3

Riley story chapter3

Riley pov  
It's been a year  
Since I left her there standing on the roof  
Dazed and confused from the kiss  
She still calls sometimes  
But I never answer  
She doesn't mention the kiss  
She can be so dense sometimes  
She always apologizes  
Says she is sorry  
There is nothing for her to be sorry for  
It makes me laugh bitterly sometimes  
Even now she doesn't see that I love her  
That's not something anybody can control  
I wish that I could  
But as long as she is happy  
That's how it has always been  
it still hurts  
Sometimes I want to run back her  
But she's bad for me  
I'll just get hurt more and more  
So I stopped listening to the messages  
So I stay away  
Try to heal the broken heart I've had for most of my life  
The movie is going well  
My face is going to be shone briefly in the beginning but the viewers won't know it's me until near the ending  
It's a action romance  
About two female assassins  
Claire and Juliet  
Who are sent to assassinate the same person  
Get in each other's way  
And end up at the wrong end of each other's gun  
The man they were hired to kill was pushing to launch nukes against America starting a nuclear war  
they have to work together finish the job and get out of there without getting them selves killed or captured in a foreign country  
And claire falls in love  
But Juliet my character  
Refuses to admit she does too because she is supposed to hate her  
She had promised to kill her  
She says that as long as she wears her mask  
She can't love again  
Not after her last love  
Her name was Sabrina  
She died in juliets arms  
She was killed by an assassin  
She was killed by Claire  
Ooh the plot twist of it still gives her shivers  
The director told her to take up martial arts  
So She took judo  
And boxing  
And Muay Thai  
MMA as well  
To make the fights seem more real  
And they really did  
The movie wasn't come out for another year  
They were still shooting scenes  
They wanted the movie to be the best  
They Come to see who I am  
Rave about the story afterward  
I'm still putting out albums and music videos  
My songs are topping charts  
I make donations to movie  
Since I was paid the money up front  
I see great potential in the movie  
I've thrown myself into work  
To forget about maya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short   
> The storyline is just taking off


End file.
